1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheeled suitcase, and more particularly, to a modular luggage frame of a wheeled suitcase.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheeled suitcases have been quite popular in the market for a while. Hot competition in providing variety of new style suitcases with the same or more functionalities and also better prices has been the key concern for suitcase manufacturers. Easy to manufacture, less hard tooling change, and easy to provide suitcases of various sizes are always the design focus when designing luggage frames for various suitcases.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which discloses a luggage frame 10 of a prior art design. The luggage frame comprises a base 12, a U-shaped frame 14, an L-shaped head set 16 mounted under the top end of the U-shaped frame 14, two sockets 18 mounted on the rear end of the base 12, and two supporting tubes 20 mounted between the head set 16 and the two sockets 18. The base 12 is integrally built by using a hard tooling which comprises two wheel sockets 24 with two wheels 22 built in it, a bottom panel 30, two side panels 26 and two rear panels 28. Any change over the size of the base 12 will have to change its hard tooling which is very inconvenient and will incur a lot of cost.
The head set 16 comprises an L-shaped head piece 32, two head covers 34 and a rigid board 36 which is quite complex and requires three hard tooling for the head piece 32 and the two head covers 34. It would be much better if the head set 16 can be simplified to reduce its hard tooling and also its assembly effort.